Take a chance
by lexi10290
Summary: I knew everything was leading up to this moment with him and I knew that I still wanted him no matter what anybody had said. My friends were trying hard to keep me away but i had to know him. One-shot. Mature-ish


An: so this is just a one-shot I came up with. Not really sure if its any good but whatever. Tell me what you think good or bad.

Warning-Male Ashley.

Summery- I knew everything was leading up to this moment with him but, I knew that I still wanted him no matter what anybody had said. My friends told me to stay away from him because it wouldn't mean anything to him but it did.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with south of nowhere.

XxXxXxX

As soon as I finished work one of my friends sent me a text asking if I would be out tonight. In the beginning I was contemplating if it was a good idea or not but then she said that the club was packed with good looking people ( yeah people. Boys and girls)

So I gave in and went home to change. After I entered the club I went to get a drink but the bitch behind the bar was to busy flirting with some slime ball . It was then when I first noticed him standing in the corner sipping on a beer casually leaning against the wall staring right at me. He held my gaze before slowly descending towards me.

"Jae, can I get another beer for me and a. You know what just two beers" he said staring into my eyes. The guy I assume is Jae gave a quick nod as he returned behind the bar.

" so that was your great move" I said to him as I leaned against the bar.

" well no you see that was step one" he smirked. At me. " who's to say that the drink is even for you"

" well nobody but I took risk"

" we'll it paid off then" he said as he passed me a beer.

"Spencer Carlin" I said extending my hand towards him.

"Ashton Davies" he said taking it.

"well thanks for the beer" I said as I walked away from him.

"Spencer what took you so long" Sammy said as she leaned back against the booth .

" It was nothing "

" It didn't look like nothing I mean the guy is practically eye fucking you from across the room"

Brooke said as she tuned into our conversation.

" No he isn't he just brought me a drink"

"he is cute" Kyla said. Smiling at me.

" I hadn't really noticed" I did obviously I mean Ashton is completely hot and sexy I mean the black jeans look hot on him and the shirt being unbuttoned shows off his singlet underneath. You can totally see his abs against the thin material.

" you have some drool right there" Kyla said as she wiped my face. Bitch I wasn't drooling.

" he's coming over" Sammy said but then turned her head in the opposite direction.

" well I didn't expect you to walk away but I was wondering if you wanted to dance" he said with a charming smile.

I was about to answer when Brooke interrupted . " she can't because she can't dance" I may not be able to do many things but I can dance.

" shut up Brooke" I said as I placed my beer on the table then did the same with his. I then grabbed his hand pulling him towards the dance floor.

" so I take it your friend doesn't like me" he said as we started dancing.

"She's protective that's all especially when it comes random guys hitting on me" I said as I winked at him.

" what you think I'm hitting in you. You have no idea babe if I was hitting on you, you would know. I was simply just trying to make a new friend"

" of course you were" we were practically having sex on the dance floor when Brooke interrupted.

" Spencer were going to move on to the next club are you coming" no thanks to you Brooke.

" um I might just stay here for another beer and then head home it has been a tough day" she eyed me curiously the. Turned on her heel and walked away.

" Do you want a beer " I asked Ashton who was standing behind me rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

" um yeah sure. Are you sure you can't stay for more than one beer"

" yeah sorry the cab company is a total pain if its after midnight I would probably be waiting for a few more hours" I said frowning.

" we could share I mean I can get you home whenever if you want" he said smiling lightly at me.

" I don't know I should probably not" I said unsure.

" come on it will be fun I mean the limo is very nice when the sun roof is down because you can see all of the city light it would be awesome, scouts honor"

" something tells me you weren't actually a scout Ashton" I said smirking as I turned and Wrapped my arms around his neck.

" you caught me" he said leaning in.

" yes I did. fine ill take the ride" I said as I teased him by leaning closer so my breath was on his lips then pulled away completely.

After drinking more than we had said we would we staggered towards the limo as we climbed into the limo we fell and landed with a thud on top of each other as the driver speed off. Next thing I knew we were kissing and touching each other.

" your so hot" he said as he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

" I don't normally do this" I said sheepishly as I reached for his belt buckle.

" neither do I, I just couldn't help but kiss you" he said as he leaned back down. I unbuckled his pants and slowly stroked him through the material of his boxers.

" oh shit" he groaned as he pressed forward for more contact.

Things had escalated fast, one minute we are dancing then I was giving him a hand job in the backseat of the limo.I stupidly agreed to go home with him. I must have been crazy I hardly knew him but I did know I wanted him.

His loft was nice even though I had only seen most of it when I had snuck out in the morning leaving a passed out Ashton naked in his bed.

I wasn't sure what had made me do it or where I was but u called a cab and went home trying to forget the guy I was defiantly still lusting over.

The weekend passed and he was still on my mind I tried to concentrate on the task I had for Monday morning but he was in the back of my mind still.

Today I was suppose to turn up to some high school and discuss my career with students who were interested in the medical field. I had been a doctor for just over two years as of last Tuesday and here I was chatting to high schoolers when I could be in the ER.

I was finishing my last class before lunch when I could of sworn I had seen the face that consumed my thoughts. So I finished early and let the students go to lunch.

" yeah she was fine" said a brunette guy that I recognized from an earlier chat.

" she can give me a cheek up any day" said the blonde boy next to him. The thing I was wondering was why exactly they were wearing suits.

" hey guys do you know where dean carter is I have to we him before I sign in and out" I said walking up to them.

" he uh he is probably in his office", I gave a quick wave and then headed towards the office but on my way I noticed him.

" Ashton what are you doing here. Are you here for the careers day" I heard him mumble something then turn.

" uh hey yeah, you as well? " he asked nervously.  
" Ashton you left your guitar in Mr A's room" said a tiny blonde girl.

" shit um Bell I uh", he stumbled over his words.

" sorry about him. hi I'm Isabel but you can call me Bell or whatever. I see you have met my best friend, he can totally be spacey around gorgeous People like yourself"

" yeah I think I'm just going to go", I said as I started waking away faster than I should of been.

" Spencer wait. Spencer" Aston said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me into what I suspect is a empty classroom.

" I can explain" he said as he shut all of the blinds and locked the door behind us.

" I don't think you can"

"Look I know this looks so bad right now"

"your telling me" I said folding my arms.

" I'm sorry Spencer I just wanted to know you" he said as he walked toward me.

" Do you know how wrong this is. How old are you Ashton?"

"18" he said looking down.

"Ashton I'm twenty two" I said shaking my head.

" so what four years isn't bad"

" look Ashton your just a kid. Your in high school"

"I'm in my last year Spencer" he said getting frustrated.

"well I'm the adult here. So goodbye Ashton" I said as I moved to unlock the door.

"Spencer" No not that tone.

Before I had the chance to stop myself I was kissing him and hard.

" I want you Spencer. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all weekend" he said between kisses.

" me either" I know I should of told him but I couldn't help it.

So I guess its safe to say that you know what happened after that.

"Hey" he said as he pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Hi" I smiled back at him.

" Look I don't know why this all happened but I'm glad it did" he said as he leaned on his left arm to look at me.

"so am I" I said as I did the same.

" so what happens now"

"well I guess we see what happens from here"

" I guess I will see you very soon then" he said as he stood up and pulled his jeans up.

" you better" I gave him a quick kiss and then fixed my clothing.

"you already know I will. I'll call you later" he said as he pulled his tank over his head. Damn those Abs.

I took one last look back at him,smiled and left for lunch.


End file.
